1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device equipped with a piezoelectric film and a pair of electrodes sandwiching the film, and a liquid jet head and a liquid jet apparatus equipped with the piezoelectric device, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric device equipped with a piezoelectric film having excellent orientations.
2. Related Art
As piezoelectric films that are used for piezoelectric devices, complex oxides, which have a perovskite type crystal structure and can be expressed by a chemical formula ABO3, are known. For example, lead-zirconate-titanate (PZT), which employs lead (Pb) for A, and a mixture of zirconium (Zr) and titanium (Ti) for B, are known.
To improve the characteristics of piezoelectric films, a variety of attempts have been made to align the crystal orientation thereof in a desired orientation.
In the field of superconducting oxides, the formation of in-plane orientated films using an ion-beam assisted sputter method has been proposed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 6-145977). Also, a method that uses a cooling apparatus to cool substrates, to set the temperature at the time of film formation to 300° C. or below has been proposed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application HEI 10-231122).
However, it has been difficult to effectively obtain a piezoelectric film whose crystal orientation is aligned in a desired orientation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for effectively manufacturing a piezoelectric device equipped with a piezoelectric film whose crystal orientation is aligned in a desired orientation.